


Vid: Immortals

by shirasade



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>I try to picture me without you but I can't</em><br/><em>'Cause we could be immortals, immortals</em><br/><em>Just not for long, for long</em><br/>-Immortals, by Fall Out Boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Immortals

**Author's Note:**

> How perfect is this song for the epicness that is Alexander and his Hephaestion?

**Music** : Immortals, by Fall Out Boy (edited by me, full length [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l9PxOanFjxQ))

  
**Download** : [.zip](http://fandomish.net/vids/alexander-immortals.zip) (181mb)


End file.
